Candy Mew Mew
by G Money-chan
Summary: 20 years after the final battle, the Tokyo Mew Mews children, Scarlet, Viola, Ella, Katy and Monique, must become Candy Mew Mew and fight the new threat, while their mothers are still stuck in the past. Includes IxK, PxT, a bit of ZxP and LxR


**Konichiwa minna. I got the idea for this when I did a few color-overs and I thought: "That's a good idea". **

**And I will put in japanese words if I can remember and spell them. **

**Also, can I please not be killed because of the who the fathers are; I mean I hate Aoyama as much as the next person but... oh well. Better get this started...**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

20 years. 20 long, eventful years had passed.

Ichigo remembered all of it. From the first time she said "Chikyu no mirai ni... gohoshi suru, nya!", to the last time she used her Strawberry Bell. Every bruise, every fear, every time her cat ears and tail popped up, every laugh with the other Mews.

One thing stood out most though. Ichigo giggled a little at the nickname "Koneko-chan".

She remembered the boy who teased her, annoyed her, even aggravated her. He said he loved her even though he tried to kill both her and Aoyama-kun many, many times.

But thinking about him, led to thinking about his death. It plagged her mind and sadness overcame her. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Kisshu..." she wispered to herself.

A lot had changed for Ichigo. She had married Aoyama-kun, when she was 18, and then one sunny day in June, 2 years later, she gave birth to a baby girl.

Ichigo, not Aoyama, named her Scarlet. Ichigo never really understood why someone she would love so much, could cause so much pain to her.

But when Scarlet was 3, Ichigo divorced Aoyama. She just didn't love him any more. She kept a place in her heart for him because he was her first love and he was Scarlet's father. But she didn't want to be with him anymore. She was always thinking of Kisshu. And she missed him.

"You okay?" a voice said, bringing her out of her Mew Mew memories.

She lifted up her head and looked at her daughter.

"Hai" she replied.

"You sure?" Scarlet asked.

"Just remembering being a Mew Mew" Ichigo said.

She told Scarlet about Tokyo Mew Mew, and the fact that she and her friends were them a very long time ago.

Ichigo saw a lot of herself in Scarlet. They had the same eyes and personality. The one big difference was their hair. Ichigo's maroon colored hair was longer now and went a little past her shoulders. Scarlet's chestnut hair was just above her shoulders.

"Ano... Mum, is it okay if I go out tomorrow?" Scarlet asked.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going shopping with Viola, Ella, Katy and Monique."

"I don't have any reason to say no."

"Arigato."

Viola was Mint's daughter. Her hair was a sort of reddish brown and she had it buns, just like Mint used to when she was 13. She had green eyes aswell. Mint didn't like talking about Viola's father. He was a friend of her brother and they started dating. But when she fell pregnant, he left her.

Ella was the daughter of the married Lettuce and Ryou. She had long brown/blond hair and the same eyes as Lettuce. She was smart, like Ryou, and quiet, like Lettuce.

Katy was Pudding's 9 year old daughter. Pudding had been forced to get married to Ron Yuebin when she was 18. She hated being married to him, but her father said they had to have at least one child. Pudding became pregnant, and a little after Katy was born, Yuebin left her and returned to China. Katy had blondish red hair and the same golden brown eyes as her mother.

Monique was Zakuro's daughter. She was now 14, had long blond hair and the same sapphire eyes as her mother. Zakuro had had a long term relationship with a boy from her school. Ever since she was 16. After Monique's birth, he began to cheat on her, so she left him.

Scarlet, Viola, Ella, Katy and Monique had been friends all their lives. And they were proud of their mothers for saving Earth. Not that they could tell anyone about it.

**Okay, so this chapter was short and descriptive, but it's more like an introduction. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME BECAUSE ICHIGO AND PUDDING GOT MARRIED TO AOYAMA AND YUEBIN.**

**If anyone has any questions, just ask me. I promise to update soon.**

**Ja ne**

**^o^Sugar^o^**


End file.
